Where it all began
by LifeAsAFangirl13
Summary: Elsa is on a world trip with her best friend Jack. Eventually they bump into an awkward redhead called Anna and her friends. It all began in one city. Amsterdam. This is an Elsanna story, there is no incest involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or any of these characters, sadly.

So, this is my first frozen fanfic and I really hope you'll like it. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!  
ENJOY!

* * *

The airport was crowded as Elsa Nicholls and her best friend Jack Frost made their way through the mass of people hurrying to catch their flights, bags and suitcases everywhere. It made Elsa feel anxious. She didn't like really crowded places and always tried to avoid them. This one time she was at a party and she had a panic attack because there were so many people she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was 17 and was still in high school. The rest of the year she was made fun of because she cried like a baby and was screaming. Jack was the only one who tried to help her and stood up for her. Since that day they became inseparable. Jack was the only one who could read her and who she opened up to. He was her best friend.

Non the less, she couldn't avoid this place.  
They were walking around at the Croatia's capital's airport. Zagreb.

Croatia was a beautiful country and Jack and Elsa found themselves enjoying their stay there.  
They stayed at this little village on the coastline called Sukošan, near one of the better known cities in Croatia, Zadar. There weren't many people and it wasn't a place to go clubbing, or where there was a lot of noise. Only the shrieks of playing children on the beach could be heard, or the weekly village festival that was held in the evening.  
Their visit to the Krka waterfalls had been real fun and they enjoyed the fresh air of nature there. Definitely compared to the smell in all the big cities with a lot of cars, like LA.  
They found out that at the end of the waterfalls, you were allowed to swim. The water was fresh and had kind of a green color. The nature was just breath-taking!

It was 31 degrees and Elsa was wearing some denim shorts that she felt comfortable with to travel in and a tight blue T-shirt with the print _music is my boyfriend _written on it.  
The print on her T-shirt she was wearing always makes her roll her eyes, but she loved it. She loved music. She always listened to it, no matter where she was. It kept her calm. Her platinum blonde hair was braided and hung over her left shoulder, her bangs were a bit messy, but she didn't mind. Her worn out denim vans squeaked under her as she didn't lift up her foot enough, making her stumble a bit.

"Take it easy there, sunshine," Jack said stifling a laugh behind his hand. She gave him a glare, which he couldn't see because of the sunglasses she was wearing.  
"Shut up, Jack. We both know who'll fall from the next pair of stairs we'll meet," she shot back. Up until now, Jack has slipped on stairs 5 times now. No major injuries, just some scratches. Jack merely rolled his eyes and gave her a little push.

Jack was wearing a pair of black air Jordans, which had some purple droplets on it. Like someone was painting and some remains fell on the shoes. She liked them. Apart from that, he was wearing black basketball shorts and a purple T-shirt that hugged his muscles tight. Everything matched. His sunglasses were on his head and his blue eyes were shining with excitement. He was up for the new adventure ahead of them. Their last stop before they went back to their own home. Holland.

Jack always talked about it whenever he could. He wanted to see Amsterdam, and that was where they were staying. Elsa herself really wanted to go bike riding somewhere.  
They were hoping that it wouldn't rain a lot and that they could enjoy some nice weather. Although Elsa was more of a winter person, she did enjoy the sun. she loves the cold and the snow. The snow always makes the landscape you're in seem more beautiful. It looks different.

Compared to the heat outside, the temperature inside the airport was nice and cool. At least they wouldn't be sweating when they got in the plane. They just got to the check in point after searching for what was longer than they thought. There were no problems with their passports and they could walk straight through the metal detector. She hated those. There was always something metal on her that she forgot to put in the box, like her belt last time. This time, though, they were able to pass through it without having to get an extra check-up.  
The place is still packed with people and it looks like there will be a lot more coming through, so Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a table at a cute little café. There's soft music playing and it's nice and warm. It's cozy.

"so," Jack says once they sat down. "What did you think was best about this country?"  
He put his sunglasses on the table and looked at her with a smile.  
"To be honest, I have no idea. The weather has been amazing here and I really loved those waterfalls. It was beautiful! But I also liked the hike that we did in the mountains," she replied. She was smiling like a small child just thinking back at it. "What about you? Any special places you liked?" she asked while she took the menu in front of her. She felt dehydrated and was in for a drink.  
She looked up as Jack answered her. "I probably liked all the places we went to at the beach. I mean, the sea here is beautiful! When we went to the Kornati islands, I saw some dolphins as well, and jeez, the bungee jumping we did still gives me adrenaline!" He was beaming at her as he talked about it. He was right, though. The bungee jumping gave her such a thrill. She could still feel the nervousness as she stood on that bridge, ready to plunge downward. Jack went first and she screamed as he fell towards the sea underneath the bridge. She was scared that the rope would snap. Or that he'd break something. But she could hear Jack screaming in delight. Elsa herself felt like she was flying when she fell. It was amazing. Although the pull of the rope the first time, felt like her back got a whiplash. Which she knows is impossible.

The sea was indeed amazing and beautiful. The found themselves doing all kinds of things. The rode a jet ski, they rode the tubes, and they even tried waterskiing.  
The waiter just came to pick up their orders. A cocktail – sex on the beach, for her and a normal coke for Jack. They decided to take a pizza as well, since they had to wait for another 2 hours before they could board. The food and drinks on the plane were even more expensive than in the stores and cafes here.  
Jack put his head down on the table, mumbling something about being tired. He hadn't really slept the night before because he was excited, but in the meantime he was keeping Elsa up as well.  
"It's your own fault, idiot. You didn't go to sleep!" she said as she kicked him under the table. Effectively making his head shoot up.  
"Well sorry, feisty pants. I just couldn't control my inner weirdness of travel excitement," he said while rubbing the spot where she kicked him.  
"Hey Elsa, I have a question for you," he went on. He was smiling cheekily at her.  
_This is going to be one stupid question_, she thought.  
"Have you seen any nice girls here?" the question caught her off guard. She hadn't expected that particular one.  
"Well, I saw you," she replied back. Jack gave her a glare before he said something.  
"Well, you can't blame me for asking! I mean, I've seen some pretty girls over here."  
Elsa just shook her head while laughing a bit. She knew Jack was always looking at girls, but he – and herself, were always more comfortable in the background. They didn't like to get attention.

Elsa was gay. She had known since she was 15 and it took all her courage to come out to her parents at the age of 19. She told Jack sooner. Her parents didn't like the idea of their daughter liking girls. She cringed as she thought back about it. Her parents had ignored her for a month and sent her to a shrink before they finally realized that she was still her daughter and that they loved her. It was a month where she cried a lot. It made her feel weak. After that month, she became known as 'the ice queen'. She got the name because she never talked to anyone and they thought that she didn't have any emotions because she always had a neutral expression. The only person she hung out with was her best friend, Jack. She ignored everyone else.  
She didn't really mind. It prevented people from getting too close to hurt her.

"To answer your question, yeah, there were some pretty girls, but nothing too interesting," she said as her ice blue eyes settled back on her friend.  
"Well, apart from me, of course," Jack said, which made both of them crack up.

The pizza that they had was delicious. They both loved pizza and couldn't get enough of it. They enjoyed the silence that had settled between them, exhaustion taking over. She couldn't wait to get on the plane and nap for a little while.  
Not having slept a lot and the long car drive to get to the airport was taking its toll on both of them.

Elsa's phone went off, signaling that she received a message. _'Have a nice flight, darling. Your father and I hope that you and Jack are having a wonderful time. Say hello to him for us. Love, your mom.'_ She smiled at the text message. The fact that her mom remembered that she went to her last stop today, meant that her mom did in fact pay attention to when she told her some stories and flight dates. Every week she, and sometimes Jack with her, would skype with either just her mom or both her parents. She'd tell them which places they visited and some history behind the places. They were always pleased to hear that their daughter didn't just visit all the countries they've been to the last year for fun, but also that she was learning some stuff.  
"My mom says hi to you," she says while she stuffs her phone back in her pocket.

True to her word, Jack slipped on the stairs while boarding the plane. He was in luck that it was just on the fourth step, but he still fell down, taking the lady behind him with him. Elsa just laughed at her friend as he was trying to apologize at the woman, who herself was laughing slightly at the boy's clumsiness.  
"It's alright boy. I hope you didn't hurt yourself," she said before patting his head, while Jack just blushed.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," he mumbled one last time before turning around to see Elsa still laughing a bit at him. He grumbled and put his foot on the first step again.  
"Watch out, Jack. You might just slip again!" Elsa giggled as she went in front of him. The incident had made a line of people who were either laughing or looking annoyed for the waiting.

They made their way to some seats and made themselves comfortable. Elsa having the window seat as Jack sat next to her. She liked looking out of the tiny window, seeing the villages and cities underneath them, all the clouds that looked like snow.  
Although she liked looking out of the window, she decided to sleep for a little while. It wouldn't be a long flight, maybe 3 hours.  
It took like 15 minutes for the plane to take off and 5 more for Jack to fall asleep beside her. She put in her ear buds and put on a Taylor Swift song.  
_Amsterdam, here we come. _Was the last thing she thought before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Frozen or any of these characters.

A/N: Here's the second chapter, I hope you'll like it! Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, I'm going to try to upload weekly, but if the chapter's done sooner, of course, it'll be posted sooner. :)

ENJOY!

* * *

A high pitched shriek was heard as a redheaded girl with freckles and teal eyes came rushing down the hall with just a towel wrapped around her, her hair still wet.  
Anna Morrison had just stepped out of the shower when she noticed a big hairy spider not even two feet away, making its way towards her. She could see its beady eyes looking at her foot as if it were a pray – or so she thought, and decided that it was time to run. She hated insects, but spiders the most. It didn't matter how big they were, she would always run away.  
A blonde headed girl peeked around the corner to see what the fuss was about. "What's gotten into you, Anna?" The girl asked.  
"Can you kill it?" Anna asked her, fear etched in her voice. The blonde headed girl was her roommate, Rapunzel, or nicknamed Punzie.  
"Can you please put some clothes on and dry your hair? The boys will be here soon and you're dripping!" Rapunzel pointed her finger to Anna's room and stood up.  
"You owe me," She said deviously as she made her way to the bathroom.  
Anna just looked at the retrieving figure and shrugged her shoulders.  
Rapunzel was right, though. She was dripping and there was forming a little puddle of water on the spot where she was standing. Deciding that it was time to get ready, she spun around and made her way towards her room.

It was one in the afternoon when there was heard a knock on the door. Rapunzel was the one to open the door and flung her arms around the brown haired boy in front of the door.  
"Anna, hurry up! Eugene is already here and the others are probably on their way!" She yelled to the girl.  
Anna grumbled as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. She was wearing black jeans with a grey top and a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. Her hair was done in a ponytail and the make-up made her teal eyes more noticeable.  
She came walking out of her room with a suitcase rolling behind her and a little red backpack slung over her right shoulder.  
"Jesus, Anna, did you bring your whole closer or what?" Eugene said as her was looking at the smaller girl. All Anna did was giving him a glare. You do not mess with a girl's packing habits. There needs to be packed casual clothes, fancy clothes, dresses, warm clothes, sneakers, heels, make-up, a toothbrush. You never know what might happen on a trip like the one they were going to make!

They'd be going to Holland for 2 weeks. Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Olaf and Merida. Apart from Rapunzel, Kristoff was Anna's best friend. They met when they were in kindergarten and were inseparable. The little kids there kept picking on Anna for having red hair and one day Kristoff was there, beating one of the little boys up. He got in trouble for it, of course, but he didn't mind. He said she was worth it. Throughout the years the became closer and she loved him like a brother. Kristoff was tall. Probably taller than half of the college kids she knew. His blonde locks were always falling a bit in front of his eyes and he had to sweep his hand through them. He was very muscular as well. He always picked Anna up if she didn't feel like getting out of bed or if she was having a bad day. He would just pick her up and she would squeal in delight.  
Olaf was his little brother. Kristoff was 19, like Anna herself is, and Olaf is a year younger. Compared to Kristoff, Olaf was slim. Still muscular, but not like his big brother. Olaf always wore his dark hair in the old Justin Bieber hairstyle, but a little rougher. It suited him. Kristoff had brown eyes, while Olaf had blue eyes. His hair made them even pop out more.

Anna was swept out of her thoughts as the two boys came bursting through the still open door where Eugene was still standing.  
"Come on, we gotta hurry or else we'll miss our flight!" Kristoff rushed to Anna and gave her a big bear hug before taking her suitcase and starting towards the door.  
"Holy! What's in this thing, an elephant?!" He yelled as he ran through the door. Anna just watched as her friend was on his way to his car, all eyes on him.  
"Well, shall we go?" Olaf said as he clapped his hands together, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

To no one's surprise, Rapunzel's suitcase was just as heavy as Anna's.  
The elevator ride was full of excited shouts and conversations. They saw a redheaded girl leaning against one of the cars. Eugene's car.  
"Merida!" Anna shouted in delight.  
The redheaded girl, Merida, was her cousin. Merida's hair was more red than Anna's and it were unruly curls. She was a little more taller and one year older, but they were as close as could be. They go to the same college and the often sat together during lunch breaks. Anna would sit with Merida and her friends, or Merida would sit with Anna and her friends.

The drive to the airport was pretty uneventful. Anna sat with Kristoff and Olaf in the car, while Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida sat in Eugene's car. The whole car ride was spent with Kristoff and Olaf singing along to the radio while Anna would hit them in the head occasionally because she was trying to fall asleep. Eventually she gave up on that plan and sang along with her two friends till they arrived at their destination.

Finding a parking spot at LAX airport was hard. All the spots were taken and when I car drove out of one, another car would come along just before them. They were all getting pretty irritated and they all couldn't wait to finally getting a parking spot. After 10 more minutes of driving around Kristoff saw an empty parking spot. It wasn't near the entrance, but she was glad he could just stretch his legs for a while.

The walk from the car was long. Anna's suitcase was even starting to feel heavier. Of course she couldn't ask Kristoff or Olaf to carry it because they were both carrying their own. It was an extremely hot day and she was beginning to sweat a bit. She was glad that she didn't forget her sunglasses in her dorm or else she would've been blinded by the sun. the cool air of the airport hit them as they walked in. Anna let out a little sigh as she was relieved to not be in the heat outside anymore.  
"Thank God we made it!" Olaf yelled as he fist pumped. Some people turned around to look at the trio but most of them ignored the teenagers that just walked inside.  
Rapunzel hadn't shown up yet, so they'd have to wait till the others got to them.

* * *

In the meantime, Anna was looking around the airport. She never had been to one. She was born and raised in Arendelle. She had a good childhood. That was until that day. When Anna was 6, she already knew Kristoff. They would play outside the whole day or at one of their houses. That day, they were playing at Kristoff's house. Anna's parents were on a business trip to Hawaii, so they asked Kristoff's mom if she could stay with them for a while. Naturally his mom said yes. She loved Anna like she was one of her own children. Mary, Kristoff's mom, wasn't prepared for the phone call she got that day. It was Wednesday and Mary was doing the dishes when the phone rang. As she dried her hands she could hear squeals from the children that were playing upstairs and it brought a little smile to her face. She was glad Kristoff finally found such a good friend. The smile was quickly replaced by a frown when she picked up the phone.  
"Hello, this is Mary speaking," she said.  
"Good day, ma'am. This is Officer Parker from the Arendelle police station. Do you have a moment?" The low and deep voice from the man on the other side of the line said.  
"Y-yes, of course," Mary replied. She had no idea why the police was calling her. She paid the rent and had no tickets. So why was he calling?  
"Ma'am, we would like you to come to the police station as soon as possible. We have something that we need to discuss," Officer Parker said. "It's really important."

Mary and officer Parker decided that it would be best for Mary to come straight away. So that was why she quickly grabbed her coat and car keys.  
"Kristoff, Anna, come downstairs for a minute, please!" Mary was waiting by the stairs for the kids come to her. She couldn't just leave without informing she'd be gone for a little while.  
"Hey, momma," Her little boy said, Anna trailing behind him.  
She explained why she had to go for a while and told them to go to Ms. Hutchinson, their neighbor, if they needed something. She ruffled Kristoff's blonde locks and walked to the front door.  
"I wonder why your momma needs to go to the police.." Anna's voice trailed off as she thought about the reasons why Mary had to go. Coming up with nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Kristoff's hand before dragging him back up the stairs.

The two 6 year olds ran down the stairs as soon as they heard a key being shoved in the door. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Mary standing there in the opening. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were wet from the tears and her make-up was smudged. Kristoff's eyes widened at the sight of his mom.  
"Momma? What happened? What's wrong?" His eyes were filled with worry.  
"Anna, I need to tell you something. Would you want Kristoff here or do you rather want him to play somewhere for a while?" Mary closed the door behind her and put her bag down on the table before she walked up to Anna and picked her up.  
Anna frowned a bit. Why wouldn't Kristoff be allowed here? Why was Mary crying? Little Anna was worried.  
"Kristoff can stay, I don't mind," Anna was still frowning. Mary nodded and walked over to the couch, putting Anna on her lap. Kristoff went to sit down on the floor in front of him. He had to look up a bit to look at his mother's face.  
"Anna, you know your parents were supposed to come back this week, right?" Mary saw the little girl in her lap give a small nod. "I'm so sorry, Anna.. They won't be coming home," Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about what officer Parker had told her.  
"What do you mean? They said they'd come back to me. So why are they not?" Anna looked confused. She cocked her head a bit backwards to have a better look at Mary.  
"I want you to listen carefully to me," She waited for Anna to acknowledge that she understood. "When your mom and dad were walking around in the streets of Hawaii, they got robbed. Eyewitnesses saw your dad fighting back, but that made it worse… They shot your parents, Anna. I am so truly sorry."  
Anna sat there looking at the woman in front of her. She was 6 years old and she'd just been told her parents got shot. She was feeling all kinds of emotions. Shocked, crushed, pained and she was feeling dull. Anna couldn't comprehend what Mary had just said. Her parents were shot. She was 6 years old and her parents had been shot. They wouldn't come back. Losing parents is hard for everyone, but what would she do without hers? Tears started forming and soon she was sobbing in Mary's arms. Mary was rubbing a hand over the little girl's back while tears were gathering in her eyes again. Anna's parents had been one of her best friends. She lost them too, but she couldn't imagine what Anna was feeling. Kristoff had a shocked expression on his face, but tears were slowly making their way over his cheeks as what his mother just said started to make sense. His best friend's parents, the people that were his second family, passed away. He scrambled to his little feet and crushed his mother and Anna in a big hug while he cried as well. They sat like that for a while. Mourning the loss of Anna's parents.

* * *

Because of the loss of her parents, Anna never went on a holiday. She went on little trips with her friends, but she never flew in a plane.  
Anna could feel a sting in her eyes, signaling that soon there would be coming tears. She shouldn't think about that now. She was going to Holland!  
Finally getting out of her daze, she smiled as she finally saw Merida and her other two friends walking up to them.  
"Jesus! It's like everyone decided to leave this country at once," Her cousin said and swiped some sweat from her forehead.  
"I feel you, cous!" Anna giggled and grabbed her suitcase again. "Come on, guys! We gotta hurry!" Rapunzel was the first one to follow. They were all so excited and couldn't wait to sit in that plane.

Going through the check point made everything seem more real. They really _were_ going to Holland and they really _were_ waiting on that plane.  
The guys went to buy some food and drinks while the girls were talking excitedly to each other. Throughout her excitement, Anna felt nervous. _What if the plane crashes?, _she thought to herself. _Chill, Anna. That won't happen.  
_

After 2 hours of waiting they were finally allowed to board the plane. Anna was getting more nervous by the minute. She couldn't shake the idea of the plane being able to crash off her mind.  
"Relax, Anna. Just try to sleep when we're up in the air. You'll be less nervous," She heard Olaf say behind her. They were looking for seats where they could sit together as close to each other as possible. Anna had a window seat, Kristoff sat beside her and Olaf next to him. Behind her sat Merida with Eugene and Rapunzel beside her.  
It took a while before the plane finally took off. Anna could feel herself being pushed in her chair a bit by the speed and she could feel the plane losing its touch with the ground. She could see the city becoming smaller and smaller the higher up in the air they got. It was a sunny day so there weren't many clouds she could see. The sea underneath them was blue and glistering.

After a while of looking out the window, she saw that Kristoff had fallen asleep and Anna decided to do the same. After all, it would be a long flight. She put in her earbuds and put her iPhone on shuffle, starting with a Demi Lovato song.  
_Amsterdam, here I come!_, was the last though before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Of course I still don't own Frozen or any of these characters.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who followed and/or faved this story! Reviews are welcome, I hope you guys like it. ENJOY! :)

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe it. They lost her luggage. She was infuriated. _How can they even lose luggage?!, _she thought to herself. Jack and Elsa had been waiting at Amsterdam's airport – Schiphol, for about half an hour to get there luggage, before they decided to ask if they were even on the right spot to get it.  
"I'm sorry to inform you that there have been some suitcases that were accidentally left behind at the airport in Zagreb. They will be here within 3 hours and we recommend you to stay near. We will inform you when it has arrived. We are really sorry about this, ma'am," The ground stewardess had said.  
So that meant they had to wait 3 more hours to get to their hotel. Jack was able to let them get the wifi code so they wouldn't get bored – this was only because they were sorry that they messed up, or else they would've had to pay for it. Elsa and Jack were both glad they brought their laptops with them in the small backpacks they were allowed to take in the plane.  
As Elsa was checking her Facebook book page, Jack went to upload some photos they made to his laptop. She was sure that the photos would eventually end up on Facebook. If not within these 3 hours, then tomorrow or at the hotel.  
Elsa decided to spend the rest of her time blogging on Tumblr. She couldn't help but love the site. She followed multiple blogs from the fandoms she was in. No one knew it, but she got all giddy and giggly when she saw her non-canon ship on her dash as if they were together. She tried introducing Jack to the site once, but he understood nothing and decided to let Elsa have her guilty pleasure on her own. But she didn't leave him alone. She forced him to watch multiple tv-shows with her. Soon, Jack himself found his guilty pleasure. He loved to watch Rizzoli & Isles with his best friend on Tuesday nights. Apart from The walking dead on Sundays, of course.  
Elsa, of course, loved that Jack loved some of her favorite tv-shows and made sure to have enough popcorn for the nights where they would curl up on the couch and watch.  
Thinking back about it, Elsa decided to catch up on some tv-shows or start another one. It'd make the time go faster and she would be able to even enjoy it. Elsa saw that she had spent half an hour on Tumblr and Jack had put in some music, bobbing his head along to the music a bit. She had no idea why he was still wearing his sunglasses, since it'd only make him see his screen less sharp. Shaking her head a bit, she turned back to her laptop and went to find a link for a new show she was going to start watching. Well, the show was new to her. Teen wolf, she had heard and read a lot about it.

Elsa had watched 2 episodes when the same ground stewardess she had spoken to earlier, came walking towards them.  
"The flight with your luggage has arrived," She gestured to the place where the suitcases would arrive. "Your luggage has been placed with the rest and should arrive soon. Again, we're really sorry about this."  
"It's okay, ma'am. Although I was pretty pissed about it, it could've happened to anyone," Elsa gave the woman in front of her a reassuring smile and grabbed her things and started to walk to the luggage arrivals. She gave a nod to the ground stewardess and yelled to Jack to pack up his things. Elsa's laptop was still in her hands when she came to a stop. She was looking carefully at all the suitcases passing by, making sure she didn't pick out the wrong one. Jack finally came to stand beside her and had his laptop safely tucked in his backpack again.  
"Let me look out for the suitcases, you put that precious piece of technology back in your backpack before someone robs it out of your hands!" Elsa huffed. As if she wasn't able to chase after the bastard stealing her laptop and beat the pulp out of the non-existing threat. She just looked up from putting her laptop in her backpack when she saw her blue suitcase rolling by. Jack saw his black suitcase as well and they both made their way over.  
After finally having retrieved their stuff, they opened their suitcases to make sure noting was missing. Fortunately for them, everything was still there. Elsa sighed in relief. If there was something missing, she would've torn the place down.

Of course after 2,5 hours of waiting, the tall, white haired boy that she calls her best friend got hungry.  
"Jack, couldn't you have eaten something when we were waiting?" Elsa sighed at her best friend. Sometimes she wondered if the boy had a brain. He was extremely smart, but he could have his moments. She loved him for it.  
"Well, sorry there, Ice Queen, didn't know we were in such a hurry," He used her old nickname. If it weren't for his obvious playful tone in his voice, she would've punched him in the arm. Instead, she shoved him a little and told him to shut up. They walked for a bit around the airport before Jack finally found a little Italian restaurant where he'd want to eat. Eventually, Elsa didn't mind that he wanted to eat at the airport. She herself had gotten quite hungry and she could hear her stomach growling occasionally.  
The restaurant was dimly lit and there were scented candles on the table. They decided to have a window seat so they could watch people walking by. Jack and Elsa both loved doing it. They once made a game out of it. Elsa would count the people who looked cranky and Jack would count the people that just looked tired. Occasionally they'd switch or they would count the brand shoes the people were wearing. Elsa would count the Vans and Jack the Nikes.  
It was already 5 pm and a delicious plate of lasagna sounded great to Elsa. Jack, on the other hand, picked a pizza again, although this time he chose pepperoni.  
"You had pizza this morning, couldn't you have taken something else?" Jack merely rolled his eyes at her.  
"Didn't know I was on a world trip with my mom," This time, Elsa rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her.  
By the time it was 7pm, their stomachs were full from the heavenly food and they decided to call it a night. Well, to finally go home. Elsa had paid for their food this time, which she didn't mind.  
Their suitcases had been put to the side to give everyone space to walk around, instead of tripping over luggage. Not just their luggage, but in general. Everyone was asked to make sure their stuff wasn't in the way for other people.  
Elsa couldn't wait to finally check in into their hotel and let herself fall into the bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Neither Jack nor Elsa had talked a lot to each other, finding peace in the comfortable silence around them. _Tomorrow will be a lot different,_ Elsa thought. She knew Jack would be bouncing around, talking her ears off with excitement and she couldn't blame him. She was always excited whenever she got to visit another country. She loved to get to know about the cultures and go sightseeing. She loved to observe the people, whom would always have a different lifestyle than the ones in America, or any other country. She found everything interesting to say at least. Elsa wondered what Holland would be like. If the grass was as green as she heard, if the flowers were as beautiful, she wondered how the people were and how it was to ride around on the bike lanes, that were specially build to ride your bike safely on.  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jack shout her name. Soon enough her body collided with another body and she could feel herself falling backwards. Trying not to fall, she grabbed onto the closest thing she could find, which accidentally was the person she collided with. Unfortunately the person herself hadn't regained her balance and instead of keeping Elsa steady, they both fell down.  
Elsa let out a small 'oompf' as she hit the ground. Elsa had closed her eyes and held them closed for a while after the impact.  
"I am so so so sorry!" The girl on top of her rambled. "I didn't see you and I didn't hear my friends and I'm so sorry! Ooohh I'm such a klutz! I swear this wasn't on purpose! Oh God, now I'm also rambling, I'm so sorry it's a really annoying habit of mine, but I am soooo sorry! I'm gonna uuhmm.. shut up now.. Sorry! " Elsa finally opened her icy blue eyes, staring right into the beautiful teal ones of a girl with red hair and adorable freckles leaning merely inches from her.

* * *

Anna was exhausted. The flight had been long and Kristoff had been snoring almost the whole flight. Anna had woken up after 4 hours of napping. Everyone else was still asleep so she had no one to talk to. Therefore she decided to watch a movie.  
Letters to Juliet was the movie she picked to watch. Anna absolutely adored that movie. The landscapes were just breath-taking and she found the storyline cute. Anna loved such romantic movies.  
So naturally, at the end of the movie about 2 hours later, she had a goofy smile on her face. When would she meet the person she'll spend forever with.  
Anna was lost in thought about it when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
"Hey Anna, what time is it?" Kristoff was finally awake. Anna rolled her eyes at his question. The idiot forgot that he was wearing a watch. But as she thought further about it, she had no idea either. They had no idea where exactly the plane was and her clocks were all still standing on the LA time.  
"Aahmm.. You should like.. Ask Rapunzel or Eugene because I have no idea," She scratched the back of her neck and turned to look out of the window for a while.

Anna couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the ground coming closer beneath them. She was just seeing the airport, but she realized that they arrived at their destination.  
_Oh dear Amsterdam,_ she thought as she let out a dreamy sigh. Anna couldn't wait to visit the Anne Frank museum! She was always interested in the world war2 history and now she was in a country where a part took place. She had been looking forward to visit the Anne Frank museum since she was around 10 years old. She wanted to know where the girl had spent one of her periods out of her life.  
Anna's friends were all trying to catch glimpse of the nearing airport. She was glad she had the window seat and didn't have to fight to be able to look outside.  
The sign to put your seatbelt on was turned on and within 7 minutes they felt a bump from the airplane that had hit the ground. Anna was extremely relieved that the whole flight had gone well and that they had made it safely on the land.  
"Ooohhh guys! We're finally here! What are we gonna do first? Do you want to go bike riding? Or maybe you want to go walking around the city? What if we end up in the red light district?!" Anna was rambling on excitedly as the plane was getting to a stop. All the friends were looking at her like she had 2 heads. Kristoff had asked a stewardess what time it was and he had set his watch to it. So as he gave a look at his watch, he saw that it was 6:30pm already.  
"Anna.. It's 6:30pm, no way we're gonna walk around the city. I know I want to crash at the hotel asap. Order some room service or something like that" Everyone started agreeing on what Olaf just said.  
Anna groaned. Of course she had to wait another night before being able to explore the city.

They were all able to gather their luggage and everyone wanted to go to the hotel they'd be staying at.  
Anna was talking animatedly and excited about what all they could do while they were in Holland. Her friends kept telling her to keep looking in front of her, but the stubborn girl that she was, kept walking backwards.  
"Anna, watch out!" Merida shouted.  
"Fineeee," Anna finally turned around, but it was too late. She collided with someone. Anna herself hadn't regained her balance yet, but the person grabbed onto her to – she thought, to steady herself. Instead, the both fell. Anna landing on top of the girl.  
"I am so so so sorry!" Anna rambled on. "I didn't see you and I didn't hear my friends and I'm so sorry! Ooohh I'm such a klutz! I swear this wasn't on purpose! Oh God, now I'm also rambling, I'm so sorry it's a really annoying habit of mine, but I am soooo sorry! I'm gonna uuhmm.. shut up now.. Sorry! " Anna ended awkwardly.  
The girls hands were still holding onto her and the girl beneath her had her gorgeous platinum blonde hair in a braid. Anna was about to get up when the girl finally opened her eyes that she had closed. Her teal eyes connected with beautiful icy blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. The girl beneath her was utterly gorgeous and Anna found herself staring. She found herself lost in the eyes of the stranger beneath her.


End file.
